Zombie Aliens From Planet Rhubarb (Issue 1)
The Zombies Aliens, Etho, Xeath, and Toper try to defeat the Nobody Man. They will transport the Eds and the Kids to help them. Synopsis Chapter 1: The Bone Yards "Hey, Xaeb! I dare you to go in the Bone Yards with me." Teic said. "No way." Xaeb refused. "Why not, crude?" Teic asked. "Haven't you heard? Some people say the Nobody Man is there. He has no body. So when sneaks up on you he rips you in half and sticks you to wall." Xaeb explained. "You don't believe that drap, do you?" Teic asked again. Xaeb went in. "Geck, no! They're just rumors. I was just trying to scare you. Obviously it didn't work." Xaeb explained again. They both were in. It wasn't even scary. Soon it began to get very quiet. Xaeb and Teic were getting scared. "Teic, I think we should leave. This quiet makes me scared." Xaeb said. "Come on. It's not that scary. We've only been here 10 minutes." Teic said. Teic and Xaeb began to hear voices. When they came to a giant wall, they saw three skulls and six arms. "That's it I'm outta here!" Xaeb exclaimed. "Yeah, something tells me we should leave." Teic said. "Somethings telling me we should leave too." Xaeb said. Xaeb turned around but he didn't see anything. Then they both felt something grab them. It was the Nobody Man. The Nobody man ripped there bodies in half then glued them to the wall. After that day they never returned. "What the Kell! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Teic screamed in pain. No one has every seen those two since that day. Chapter 2: The Airport It is a bright morning on the Planet Rhubarb. The sky is green. The grass is blue. And the swamp monsters are singing. Etho, a 135 year old zombie alien child, is playing "Hide n Kill" with his two best friends, Xeath, a 900 year old and Toper, a 1000 year old. "Xeath! I caught you!" Toper exclaimed. "You'll have to kill me first!" Xeath shouted. "(Making gun shot noises)!" Toper yelled. "This is the best comic book I ever read!" Ed exclaimed as his eyes grew bigger. "This is so stupid, why do you read this junk?" Eddy asked angrily. "But Eddy..."Ed said. "Shut up, stupid!" Eddy shouted loudly. "Hey guys! Your dad told me that we could go on a trip. And you can take your comic book with you, Ed." Double D said. "Yay! We're going on an Airplane! We're going on an Airplane!" Ed sang happily. "Where are we going?"Edd said "Were going to Endsville to meet with your cousins, Ed. And you get to stay there for 10 weeks." Nazz said "Really!? Yay! Now I can play with Edmund and Nester!" Ed screamed. "So, when we depart?!" Eddy asked sarcasticly. "Excitement is no excuse for atrocious grammar." Edd said. "Whatever." Eddy said. "We will be leaving tonight." Edd said. "Wait, don't tell that bazooka-chin is coming with us?!" Eddy hoped. Nazz nodded. "Great! A perfect chance for me to scam, gone!" Eddy continued. "We are going to play board games, count our toes, read comics, and watch scary movies, and stay up all night, and_" Ed said excitedly. "Ed, DO YOU EVER TURN OFF?!" Eddy asked angrily. "Not since I had socks on, Eddy." Ed answered. "Ohh!" Eddy sighed. (Scene cuts until they went to the Airport) "This really sucks, man!! I am so bored out of my wits!!"Eddy shouted angrily. "You could read the latest edition of 'Science Weekly'." Edd suggested. "Um, NO! I'd rather crash and burn!" Eddy exclaimed. (Back to Ed's comic.) "Hey! You can't do that!" Etho said. "Charge me!" Toper yelled. (Back to the trip) "This is the stupidest comic I've ever read! Edd, (Gives the comic book to Edd) take it! "Very well then, let's see what's in the next page. Oh look, it's a non-praying-mantis!" "Snorseville!" Eddy yelled as he blew a raspberry. (Back to the comic book.) "Kids! Dinner is ready. It's your favorite! Grilled Lion-gut with Cukoo bird blood." Etho's mom said. "Sweet. It's my fave!" "Let's put on the news. Etho loves his news." Etho's mom continued. "This just in two teenage boys disapear. The last time they were seen was three days ago by the Boneyards." "Oh that's nice." Xeath said, "I wanna get back to eating." The kids lifted up their shirts and their stomachs jumped up and ate the food. "Nom, nom, nom. That was delicious!" Toper said. (Back to the trip) "This is so exciting! We'll go here an there, out and around, round and about, to and fro, back and forth, up and down, in and out, over and under, hippity hoppity, round the corner, over the river and through the woods, lickity split, clockin' the jiz, grindin' the axe, up to no good, good and plenty, lolly-gaggin' around, makin' the rounds, paintin' the town red, packin' a load, huggin' a tree, skinin' the dog, skip to my loo, sewin' my oats, shootin' the trees, humpin' the horse, dancin' the jig, sippin' the cidar, faxing the pex, groomin my_" Ed said as he was counting on his fingers and toes. "SHUT UP!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?!!" Eddy screamed annoyed. (In the Airplane) "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Ed shouted excitedly "Ed, STOP SHOUTING AND SHUT UP!!! I'M PLAYING ON MY DS!!!" Eddy shouted angrily "Now that wasn't very nice Eddy!" Double D said. "Bah!" Eddy groaned. He continued to plays Pokemon Diamand. "Man! This game cheats! I wish got Darkrai." Eddy continued. "Something tells me I should have stayed at home. The Eds are weird." Kevin said. "Come on, Kev. Were only about three hours from Endsville." Nazz said. "Man! This is gonna suck!"Kevin said. "Well look whoes talking bazooka-chin!" Eddy insulted him. Kevin then threw a magazine at Eddy. Soon a man who worked on the plane came to talk to them. "I've heard five complaints. Please be quiet or I'll throw you out the plane. One more complaint and your done." (Ed is now reading excitedly) (Back to the comic book) "Mother, should we be concerned?" Etho asked. "No I don't think so." She answered. "Ladies and Gentlezombies, we have had three more disapearances. 162 year old Atho Jeth, 167 year old Jib Wozir, and 159 year old Duz LiFusun. They were also at the Boneyards. Some think the rumors about the No Body Man are true and he did it. I find that ridiculous. If you find any answers please call (375)-224-7294 or email me at www.shelfoshocas.net. This was channel 8 1/2 news with Shel FoShocas. (Back in the trip) "Jimmy, you just ate my donut!" Sarah said angrily "Sorry Sarah i was just hungry" Jimmy said afraid. "That's okay Jimmy. We're still best friends" Sarah said. "Rolf loves this trip yes Kevin-Boy"Rolf said exitly "This trip is a load of bologna!!" Kevin shouted extremley angrily "Who told you about Rolf's load of bologna?! Now you must be punished!" Rolf shouted angrily at Kevin. He put the hammer of discipline on his head. "Dude, what is that?" Kevin questioned. "The Hammer of Discipline. Do you live in a cave?!" Rolf scolded. Rolf then hit Kevin with it. (Back to the comic book) "Etho, that was five disapearances in one week. We could be next." Xeath said scared. "Pardon my English but, get real!" Etho exclaimed. "I say we investagate." Toper suggested. "But th No Body Man has no body. It could sneak up on us." Xeath warned. "We need help. Who is the person who knows almost everything when it comes to comic books?" Etho asked. "Aha!" They all said. Chapter 3: Call to Fire "Eddy look! We're finally here!" Double D exclaimed. "No foolin'?! We're here!!" Eddy said excitedly. "OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY! WE ARE HERE YAY!!!!!!" Ed said exitedly. "We're finally here, Kev!" Nazz said exitedly. "So what does the house look like?" Nazz whispered to herself. "Hooray." Kevin said uninterested. "I wonder where my cousins are? We'll go here an there, out and around, round and about, to and fro, back and forth, up and down, in and out, over and under, hippity hoppity, round the corner, over the river and through the woods, lickity split, clockin' the jiz, grindin' the axe, up to no good, good and plenty, lolly-gaggin' around, makin' the rounds, paintin' the town red_" Ed said to himself. "If your gonna strain your peanut brain, you might as_" Eddy was interupted. "Eddy! Shut up!" Sarah exclaimed. "I need to catch up on my reading." Ed said. "I never thought I would hear Ed say that." Double D said surprised. When the kids were all at Edmund and Nester's house they introduced each other. Ed just sat down to read. He read that the Zombie aliens were looking for someone to help. Then they decided to pick Ed. Then sucked Ed into the comic. He became his dream. A comic book character. "Hey! You're Etho! You're Toper! And you're Xeath! How did you guys get me here?" Ed asked. "There's no time. We need your help to defeat the No Body Man. Do you have any supplies?" Etho asked. "No, but Double D could build me some." (Back in Endsville) "Oh come now! Why would Ed leave his comic on the ground with the spine bent?! I wonder what this is about. 'Ed was transported in the comic book to help his new friends. But first he needs to get his supplies.' You can really get sucked in these." Double said. Just then Ed sucked Double D into the world. "Good Lord!! Where am I?!" Double D questioned. "The Planet Rhubarb. These are my friends. We brought you here because we needed supplies, like weapons, x-ray goggles so we can see the No Body Man, and some food." Ed explained. "Planet Rhubarb? I find it hard for myself to believe we are inside a comic, Ed" Double D doubted. "You better believe it. Your gonna be here for a while." Toper said. (Back in Endsville) "Eddy, do you know where Double D and Edd are?" Nazz asked. "Beats the heck out of me. Ed left his comic book here_ What the Hell! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Nazz and Eddy were sucked in the comic as well. "Ed! Where are we?" Eddy questioned. "Welcome, Eddy. This is Planet Rhubarb!" Double D explained. "What? Excuse me, little green dudes, why are we here. I need an answer." Nazz demanded. "Okay Girl-Who-Makes-My-Knees-Like-Jelly, we needed your help to defeat the No Body Man." Etho said nervously. Etho had a crush on her like the other boys did. "I find it hard for myself to believe I got sucked in this lame-o story." Eddy said. "So did I but this is real." Edd. "What do we do first?" Nazz asked. "We need supplies. Could you both and Double D build them?" Xeath asked. "Sure. No Way! Most definataly. Screw this." They were all talking at the same time. (Back in Endsville) "Well this stinks. Where's Ed? We were gonna go here an there, out and around, round and about, to and fro, back and forth, up and down, in and out, over and under, hippity hoppity, round the corner, over the river and through the woods, lickity split, clockin' the jiz, grindin' the axe, up to no good, good and plenty, lolly-gaggin' around, makin' the rounds, paintin' the town red_" Edmund listed. "Does anyone in your family ever shut up?" Kevin asked annoyed. "No, it's a curse." Nester responded. "Well I haven't seen Nazz or the other dorks either." Kevin added. "Weird... Oh well. We can still go here an there, out and around, round and about, to and fro, back and forth, up and down, in and out, over and under, hippity hoppity, round the corner, over the river and through the woods, lickity split, clockin' the jiz, grindin' the axe, up to no good, good and plenty, lolly-gaggin' around, makin' the rounds, paintin' the town red, with you." Edmund listed again." "Um, NO!" Kevin exclaimed. "Huh? Ed left his comic here. Hey why are the dorks and Nazz in it?" Kevin asked. "Gee, I don't_ Aahhh! What's happening?!" Nester said as he, Kevin and Edmund were sucked in. "Okay dorks, you've got ten seconds to me where and why are here!" Kevin warned. "We need help to defeat the No Body Man." Toper said. "Okay Nazz, I think it's time you woke me up. There's no way I'm helping these dorks!" Kevin refused. "Kevin, we are in Planet Rhubarb and those are nice aliens." Nazz said. "You have got to be kidding me! This frickin' unbelievable!" Kevin exclaimed. (Back in Endsville) "Hey guys, Plank says nobody's here." Jonny said. "Like we haven't already figured that out, Jonny." Sarah responded rudely. "Rolf has seen no comic_ RELEASE ROLF!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! THERE ARE ALIENS!!!!!" Rolf was sucked in the comic book also "Rolf, we are in Planet Rhubarb. We came here to defeat the no body man. And like I told Kevin those aliens are nice."Nazz said to Rolf "Who is the No Body Man? Rolf is confused." Rolf asked Nazz "I don't know let's find him" Nazz answerd to Rolf. (Back in Endsville) "Whoa! Did you see that?!" Sarah asked amazed. "That was awesome! How did he do that?!" Jonny asked anstonished. "I don't want to find out." Jimmy said frightened. "AAAHH!" Jonny screamed. "What's happening?!" Jimmy asked. "Oh noooo!!!!!" Sarah screamed. "Take my hand, Jimmy!!!!" Sarah screamed again. "Sarah!!!!" Jimmy yelled. They were all sucked into the comic. "WHERE ARE WE AND WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!!! OH NO ALIENS!!!!!!!" Both Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny barked. "Three of you Dudes, we are in Planet Rhubarb and we are here to defeat the No Body Man. And just like U told Kevin asnd Rolf they are nice aliens dudes." Nazz answered Trivia *The Planet Rhubarb has slang similar to Earth. They just change the first letter.